


Afternoon Nap

by lorenisnotcool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dating, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Napping, Over Sleeping, Roommates, a lot of fluff, dinner date, inspired by a fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had accidentally stayed up all night last night, not realizing revising his thesis had taken him over seven hours, with the occasional bathroom and coffee break. When Dean went to sleep around eleven, Cas told him he’d be in there in a couple of hours. He had literally stayed up all night and his final was in an hour and a half.</p><p>A short fic that was inspired by a fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Nap

Finals week is always the most stressful time. Late nights finishing papers, studying until 4 or 5 in the morning, even though you have a final in two hours. Finals week was surviving on coffee and energy drinks. Trying to stay up all night and make sure you were prepared for the test that could make or break your grade. Even after finals students were stressed for at least another week waiting for their grades to be posted. For Castiel, he was familiar with all of the above.

This was his last semester before finally graduating with his Master’s degree in Political Science. Two years ago he finally gave in and decided to search for a roommate. A student he was tutoring, Sam, said his brother was looking for a new apartment. Cas gave him a call to come over and check out his apartment, and a week later he moved in. His name was Dean Winchester, 23, and a mechanic. They fit well together. Dean was always the one to remind Cas to actually eat food and he couldn’t drink coffee for every meal.

About seven months after Dean moved in, they started dating.

It didn’t suddenly happen, they had both been set up on terrible blind dates just a few days apart. It was Dean who first brought it up.

_“Finding someone now seems kind of pointless. I mean, who’s really gonna want to take the time to get to know me? It seems kinda late.”_

_“Dean, you’re 24. It’s not too late.” Cas rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch next to Dean._

_“No, it might be. Alright so, you have to get past all the awkward stuff first, right? Like where they’re from, what’s their family like, what hobbies do they like to do. It’d just be easier to already have that out of the way.” He paused for a moment, “You and I could date and it’d be fine. I already know that you’re from Michigan, your brother is a dick, and you like to sing in the shower.”_

_“I don’t sing in the shower.” Cas scoffed._

_“Yeah okay, Cher.” Dean laughed and took a sip of his beer, “I’m serious though.” He shrugged._

_“About what? Us dating? Dean I have never even seen you show a bit of interest in a guy.”_

_“Yeah well, maybe they were never as good as you.”_

_“Really? So you’d want to date me? The guy who has his head in a book eighty percent of the day and practically survived off coffee.” Cas raised an eyebrow._

_“Yeah, I’d be up for it.” Dean agreed._

_Cas nodded and stood up from the couch, grabbing his coat and tossing Dean’s keys at him, “Let’s go out on a date then.”_

_“Right now?” Dean stood up._

_“Yeah, right now. I could go for some dinner now. Let’s go.” Cas waved his hand for Dean to follow him._

_“Alright, okay. I didn’t know you’d be such a pushy date.” Dean walked out with him, locking the door behind him._

That was that. They’d been dating for nearly two years now; neither of them really expected they would actually be that compatible. It turns out they were, and that’s how they ended up together. No one actually believed them when they told friends and family that’s how it happened. They said it was _too casual._ That they had probably slept together and that’s how it got started. But they actually didn’t sleep together until two months after they had started dating.

On their six month anniversary, despite his allergies, Dean brought Cas home a cat. Well a kitten at the time. She was light gray and was just a small ball of fur. Dean wasn’t sure he had ever seen Cas smile so much before he got the cat. He decided to name her Eliza, even though Dean insisted she needed a cat name like Whiskers or Fluffy.

_Cas merely replied, “What if your parents had named you freckles?”_

And that was the end of that discussion.

Now, Cas had finished his last final less than one hour ago, and he just got home. They still lived in the two bedroom apartment, but one of the bedrooms was hardly ever occupied unless someone stayed over or they got into a fight.

Cas had accidentally stayed up all night last night, not realizing revising his thesis had taken him over seven hours, with the occasional bathroom and coffee break. When Dean went to sleep around eleven, Cas told him he’d be in there in a couple of hours. He had literally stayed up all night and his final was in an hour and a half. He jumped in the shower, grabbed another cup of coffee and headed out the door before Dean even woke up.

He had presented his thesis and finished his final in just under four hours, by the time he got home it was almost three p.m. He and Dean had dinner plans tonight, they were going to go out and celebrate Cas finally finishing school and have a stress free night. Cas walked into their room and took off his shoes and jacket and laid on the bed. He had about an hour and a half until Dean go home, so a quick nap couldn’t hurt. He didn’t want to be in a bad mood for their dinner tonight, so he set his alarm for four o’clock and decided to get at least an hour of sleep before they went to dinner.

\--

Dean had tried calling Cas to let him know he was going to be home a little late, but he wasn’t answering. He couldn’t still be in his final, he had texted Dean at two telling him he’d just finished and he was on his way home. But Cas never let him know if he had gotten back alright. When he opened the door to the apartment everything was quiet. The only thing he heard was the buzz of the refrigerator. He saw Cas’ car parked downstairs, but Cas should’ve been ready by now, they had reservations in less than an hour, and it took thirty minutes to get to restaurant.

“Cas?” He called out. Dean walked down the hallway and opened the door to Cas’ old room and he wasn’t in there. He checked in the bathroom and he wasn’t in there either, he really hoped he was in their room. The door to their room was closed, so he opened it and saw Cas asleep. Laying on his stomach, face down into a pillow.

Eliza was curled up on the floor to left of Cas, her head popped up when she heard the door open. Dean walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down next to Cas. He put his left arm over his back, holding him up, and ran his right hand through Cas’ hair. He leaned close to him and tried to wake him up.

“Cas, we have dinner in an hour.” Cas twitched, but didn’t wake up, “Cas, babe, remember we’re going out to celebrate you finishing school?” Cas still didn’t move. Dean decided it was probably a lost cause and decided they’d go out another night. He tugged his boots off and tossed them under the bed. He laid back down next to Cas and put his arm back over him, trying to relax and get some sleep too.

\--

When Cas opened his eyes again there was someone next to him, and something sitting on his legs. He looked to his right and saw Dean asleep next to him. He moved his legs and felt, what he assumed was Eliza, jump off and onto the floor. He turned on his back and sat up, seeing her walk out of the room. He grabbed his phone and checked the time, seeing it was already seven –thirty. They had missed dinner.

“Dean.” Cas shook Dean’s shoulder. Dean grunted, but didn’t move, “Dean.” Cas shook his shoulder again.

“What?” Dean groaned into the pillow.

“We missed dinner. Why didn’t you wake me up?” Dean opened his eyes and slowly sat up, stretching as he did.

“I tried but you wouldn’t wake up, so I thought I’d let you sleep.” He yawned and stood up from the bed.

“Well you should’ve tried harder, we missed dinner. We’ve had those reservations for over a month!” Cas replied.

“Cas, calm down.” Dean stood in front him, taking his face in his hands and gave him a kiss. “We’ll make new reservations or go out another time, it’s okay. You were tired, you’ve been studying and revising nonstop for the past two weeks, you needed the rest.”

“I set my alarm for four though. I don’t know how I slept through it.” He sighed and stood up, putting his arms around Dean and laying his head on his shoulder, “I’m sorry we missed dinner.”

Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around Cas, “Don’t worry about it.” He kissed the top of his head. “What time did you go to bed last night? You were gone before I woke up.” Dean rubbed his back.

“Uh, I didn’t.” Cas admitted.

Dean pulled Cas away by his shoulders, “You didn’t sleep, at all? You stayed up all night?” Cas looked away and nodded. Dean sighed and ran his hands down Cas’ arms. “Alright, let’s get some food in you then go to bed.”

“You should make some steak and roasted potatoes.” Cas suggested and walked out of their room, towards the kitchen.

Dean followed him, “Oh I should? I didn’t know I had to do the cooking.” He came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I’m the one who just finished my Master’s.” They entered the kitchen and Cas stopped walking, “I think I deserve some special treatment.” Cas smiled and turned his head to look at Dean.

“You’re right,” Dean kissed him, “I’ll make your steak and some potatoes.” He let go of Cas and turned on the oven.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” Cas leaned down and picked up Eliza from the floor, walking over to the couch with her.

“Only when you really want something.” Dean laughed.

For once, oversleeping didn’t end badly.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this artwork! http://alackofghosts.tumblr.com/post/42804406695/afternoon-naps-baby-wake-up-weve-got-monsters I also wrote this for my friend Citra. I hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
